Becoming A Rookie Once Again
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Jill leaves the BSAA and joins the NYPD and SVU, can she handle being the Rookie again after so long? Jill Valentine/Melinda Warner Set after "Runaway" AU
1. Chapter 1

**Becoming A Rookie Once Again**

by Taijutsudemonslayer

Law & Order: SVU/Resident Evil crossover

_Jill leaves the BSAA and joins the NYPD and SVU, can she handle being the Rookie again after so long?_

Jill Valentine/Melinda Warner

Set after "Runaway" AU

Chapter 1

Jill Valentine walked into the 16th Precinct's Special Victims Unit Squad Room, she is a bit nervous because this is her first day on the job since she had left the BSAA and the dark world of bioterrorism.

Jill sees four people crowding around a desk talking, not wanting to disturb them the blonde walked past them and went to Capt. Don Cragen's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." he says.

Twenty minutes later, Cragen emerges from his office with a tall, athletic blonde woman wearing her hair in a ponytail and her uniform at his side.

"Everyone this is Jill Valentine, she's coming to us from the BSAA." Cragen says to the four Detectives.

"Temporary reassignment?" Elliot asked. Jill shook her head no, Olivia curses silently under her breath.

Olivia walked up to Jill, squaring her shoulders.

"You any good at hand to hand combat?"

"Top of my classes both in the BSAA and the Police Academy." the blonde replied confidently.

"Would you care for a sparring partner?" Olivia asks, no less confident.

Twenty-two year old Ayuko Kaiba was leaving Dance Manhattan after her nine-thirty class, Ayuko pulled out her cell phone and called her best friend Casandra Jenkins. "Hey Cassandra, I'm just leaving my dance class, give me about fifteen minutes to get home and shower, I'll meet you at Sandy's for drinks." Ayuko said. "Ok Ayuko." Cassandra replied.

Twenty-one year old Zane Buchanan was watching Ayuko from a nearby phone booth, he had been following Ayuko for about five months just waiting for the right moment to strike.

Zane gripped his lead pipe tightly before he stood up from his hiding spot and ran up behind Ayuko and struck her over the head hard, Ayuko fell face first onto the ground, her head was spinning and her vision was blurry.

Zane fell right on top of Ayuko, using his 6'1″, 215 pound body to pin the woman on the floor, knocking the wind out of her even more. Unable to scream, Ayuko squirmed and tried to fight her assailant off, but to no avail. Finally, with her right arm pinned under her and her legs trapped by her attacker, she heard the click of a box cutter and a voice rasp

"Don't make me hurt you bitch, just cooperate and you get to go home in a little while Now turn over."

Frozen with fear, Ayuko whimpered and did as she was told, she held her free arm close to herself, trying to cover her chest and face from the attacker. Unable to see more than just a shadow of black in the dark, she felt the man grab her jacket and rip it open, her two buttons skittering into the darkness. Exposing a black tank top, he started manhandling her breasts through the shirt and bra. Afraid to breathe, Pamela resumed her begging and crying for mercy as his hands went lower to massage her legs and push her skirt up. Rubbing the pantyhose and caressing the silky smooth feel of her well toned runner's legs, he began to tear the crotch out of her pantyhose.

"Shut up bitch" and a slap that landed more on her chin than her face made her see bright lights for a couple seconds as it stung. Using packaging tape, he tied her arms together and onto the metal post of one of the shelves. Tearing off her tank top, he tied it around her eyes, a makeshift blindfold to prevent her from seeing his face.

Ayuko laid on the ground, topless except a black, sensible Victoria Secrets bra. Her skirt pulled up to her waist, her pantyhose had a hole torn out of the crotch, but her panties were still, again, sensible black bikini briefs that were nonetheless, sexy. Lifting her legs up in the air, Jim got in between her legs and let them rest on his shoulder as once again, he reached down to massage her through her panties. Squirming under her blindfold, her breasts jiggled under her bra.

"Let's take a look at the girls" as he used his box cutter to cut the middle of the bra. Ayuko's breasts popped free, her nipples standing up from the cold of the tile floor and from fear. Taking one nipple in his mouth, Zane took the other in his hand and began rubbing it harshly in between his fingers. Straining to get to away, Lara was powerless to stop him, her legs spread and in the air as his body had her legs at an almost 90 degree angle from the ground.

Reaching down again, Zane cut off the panties, ripping the pantyhose wider around the crotch and began massaging Ayuko's pussy. "God…. Stop… please…." Ayuko hissed through clenched teeth. In the struggle, the torn tank top fell away from her face, uncovering her eyes. As her attacker chewed her neck and pounded her relentlessly, she stared up toward the sky, her ankle strapped heels bouncing in the air.

Unable to gain any leverage with her knees pinned up against her body and her legs pressed up against his shoulders, Ayuko slowly succumbed to the brutal assault. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, but more like 5 minutes, Zane spoke again,

"Damn, you've got a fine body baby, feels so good."

Pleading now only to have the man finish and leave her alone, Ayuko clenched her bound hands in fists of rage and anguish, unable to do anything more than grit her teeth from the merciless pain from the hard pounding the man did.

"Oh baby, here it comes, take it bitch, take it." A huge orgasm flooded her pussy, her body seemed to fill with warmth as he shot load after load into her.

Dizzy from the exertion and pain, Ayuko passed out while Zane collapsed on top of her, his penis slowly shrinking and slipping out. Noticing her blindfold off, Zane wasn't sure if she saw his face at all. "

Too late now huh." he thought to himself as he tried to decide what to do.

Ayuko slowly came around, disoriented, her arms were bound over her head. She saw a man putting his pants back on.

Zane looked at her for a second. "I should just take you with me, make you disappear."

"No please, I won't tell anybody, please, I swear."

Going through her purse, Zane found all her information, her address, her friends, family, everybody whom she held dear, including her fiancé. "Tell you what, you suck my cock good, I'll let you go, but you tell a soul and I will first kill your grandparents, then your cousins here. I'll make your family pay, before I kill you, understand?"

"Yes sir." Ayuko whimpered as he reached over to cut the tape that bound her hands. Slowly sitting up, Ayuko took the man's cock in her mouth, not using her hands, she began to slowly lick and kiss his penis.

Running his hands through her hair, Zane held Ayuko in place as she swallowed his cock and slowly let it slip into her throat.

Resisting the urge to gag, Ayuko continues, her tongue making small circles on the underside of his penis. His balls pressed up against her chin, his pubic hair engulfing her nose. After a couple more minutes, she felt it twitch again, wanting to pull back to keep from choking, Zane savagely held her head in place, twisting her ponytail into a painful handle by which to control her.

Gobs and gobs of cum rushed down Ayuko's throat. Unable to spit it out, she had no choice but to swallow. The cum left a burning trail of slime and shame down deep into her body.

"Damn bitch, that was good, I think I'll start screwing you every few weeks. Now you be good, I'll be checking up on you."

Then mercifully it was over and Zane was gone, leaving Ayuko semi nude and in tears.


	2. First Impressions Are Everything

**Chapter 2: First Impressions Are Everything**

Before Jill and Olivia could get out of the Squad Room, a Patrolman rushed into the room.

"Captain Cragen, a young woman was just attacked and raped near Central Park."

"Benson, you and Valentine go to the hospital, Munch, Stabler, and Fin dig up any and everything on our victim."

Olivia sighed heavily as she and Jill left the precinct, Jill could feel the tension radiating off of Olivia in waves.

"Is something wrong?" Jill asked, making sure to keep her voice calm and level.

"No, let's just get this over with."

Olivia and Jill walked into Ayuko's hospital room, the nurse smiled at Olivia and Jill before leaving. "Hello Ms. Kaiba, I'm Detective Olivia Benson, Special Victims Unit and this is my partner Detective Valentine, we'll be working your case, now then what if anything do you remember about the attack?"

"Well... I had just finished my dance class and was leaving Dance Manhattan, I had almost gotten to my car when suddenly I was hit over the head from behind." Ayuko explained.

"What did it feel like, Ayuko?" "A pipe of some kind, when I came to I was lying on my stomach and he...he was inside me." Ayuko sobbed. Seeing this young and beautiful woman in the state she was in broke Liv's heart. She wished that she could take away all of Ayuko's pain.

"What happened next, Ayuko?" Jill asked gently. "He made me turn over and he raped me some more, then if that wasn't enough the prick made me... he made me suck his penis." Ayuko said with shame in her voice. "Did you see his face?"

"Yeah, blonde medium length hair, blue eyes. He was about 6'1" and around 215 pounds, he threatened to kill me and my family if I didn't do what he wanted."

"It's all right Ayuko, you survived, that's what's important." Olivia said. Hearing this made Ayuko crack a smile. Olivia looked around and didn't see anyone, she thought surely thought that Ayuko's family would be here to support.

"I know what you're thinking, Detective." "And what would that be Ms. Kaiba?" Olivia inquired.

"Why isn't my family here supporting me through this trying time?" "Well as a matter of fact that's exactly what I was thinking." Olivia confirmed.

"Well Detective, my family and I are estranged because of what my parents call my "bad life choices"." Ayuko said, quickly wiping her eyes free of the tears that threatened to fall.

"What do you mean, Ms. Kaiba?" Jill inquired.

"My parents are Pastors of our family's Baptist Church and my Sister is a Deaconess, while my Brother is an Associate Pastor, I was the only one who didn't follow their lead." Ayuko said proudly.

"OK." Liv said, nodding slowly, allowing Ayuko to continue her story.

"When I was fifteen, I met this girl named Gina Miles, she was African-American."

"Are your parents Bigots, Ayuko?" Olivia asked as white hot anger flashed in her brown eyes.

"Yes, Regrettably Detective Benson." Ayuko answered sadly.

Just then two men and an older woman burst into the room.

"Ayuko, what happened to you?" the older of the two men asked before looking over at Olivia and Jill.

"So I gather that these are your flavors of the month? I'm sorry dear daughter but you could do better." he said.

"Koji, show some respect." the older woman snapped, then she glanced at Olivia and Jill, who are both holding up their badges.

"You're Police Officers?" the woman asked.

"Yes, Detectives Olivia Benson and Jill Valentine, we're here because Ms. Kaiba was attacked and raped."

"That doesn't surprise me at all, considering how she chooses to live her life." the younger man said, narrowing his eyes at Ayuko.

"What's that supposed to mean, buddy?" Jill snapped angrily.

"First of all Detective, my name is Sotan Kaiba, brother to this harlot and you will show me the respect that I deserve." he said as he got in Jill's face.

Ayuko looked at Jill, and then at Sotan. Jill's shoulders were squared, she had a stoic look on her face as she looked at Sotan with a steel gaze. Ayuko had never seen anyone stand up to Sotan like this, and for her no less.

"Sotan was it? The last time I checked, respect is EARNED, not Given." Olivia said, coming to her partner's aid before turning back to Ayuko.

"Where were you when the attack happened?" Liv asked gently.

"I was leaving my nightly dance class at Dance Manhattan, it was the nine-thirty class."

"OK, we have everything that we need for right now, do you have any friends that you can stay with for a while?"

"Yeah, I can ask my best friend Cassandra Jenkins if I can stay with her, Detective Benson."

Ayuko smiled, she was happy that Olivia hadn't suggested that Ayuko go and stay with her family, she glanced at the brunette detective and then at Jill and smiled.

"Are you done yet, Detectives?" Ayuko's Father asked angrily, Olivia held her tongue as she stood up. She pulls out one of her cards and gives it to Ayuko.

"This is my number, if you need anything Ayuko I want you to call me anytime, day or night."

"OK, thank you Detective, try to enjoy the rest of your day." Ayuko said.

Olivia was impressed at how well Jill handled Ayuko's brother and Father, she had been opposed to having someone new join the team ever since Monique left and Fin came on, but for right now Olivia might give Jill a real chance.

Now back at the precinct, Olivia went to see Cragen in his office while Jill went to her desk and started typing up an incident report for the case file.

Jill is now midway through typing the report when a woman's angelic voice breaks her concentration.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where Olivia Benson is?" the ebony bombshell says, for a moment Jill is too stunned to speak, but then she recovers her wits.

"She is with Captain Cragen right now Miss, do you need help with something?" Jill inquired.

"I have a desk in my office that needs to be moved and I can't do it on my own." Melinda says.

"I'd be happy to help you Miss." replied Jill.

"That would be great thank you, uh...?"

"Jill Valentine, first day on the job actually." Jill says.

"Melinda Warner, I'm the Medical Examiner," the older woman says with a beaming smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Once Jill had finished her report she took it to Cragen, who is still talking to Olivia. The blonde also gets permission to help Melinda with moving the desk in her office.

Melinda leads Jill into her office at the Morgue, as they walked Jill couldn't help but allow her eyes to drift downwards, slowly going over Melinda's firm, well-toned legs and then even lower to the older woman's perfectly shaped behind.

_'C'mon Jill, get your mind out of the gutter and focus on helping Melinda out.'_ Jill's mind screamed at her.

Soon the pair came to the furniture that Melinda wanted moved, Jill asked where Melinda wanted it to go and after Melinda showed Jill where, the easily pushed the desk to the desired spot, Melinda marveled at Jill's strength as well as her well-defined arms and her toned core.

Just like Jill, Melinda had to catch herself several times and quickly avert her eyes when she realized that she was staring at Jill, the two women continued their subtle flirting and stealing glances at each other for the rest of Jill's time in Melinda's office.

Nine year old Diane Hebert was walking through on her way home from school, she decides to take the short-cut through Central Park so she would save some time. Diane has her favorite pink backpack on her back as she walked, Diane doesn't know that she is being watched and followed by Zane.

Zane was following Diane closely and stealthily. He had been stalking Diane for almost two months now, long before Ayuko's assault, learning and studying the route that the little girl would take while she was in the park.

'Look at her, she's perfect.' Zane thought, licking his lips slowly.

Meanwhile, Diane's Mother Rebecca Hebert and her ex-husband Nicolai are at Rebecca's two-story home in a heated argument about Diane's claims that Nicolai had been molesting her since she was seven, which lead to the dissolving of Rebecca and Nicolai's marriage.

"Diane told me what you did to her when she would be over at your place on your weekends, Nicolai! She's your daughter for God's sake, how could you rape her like that? You...you're supposed to protect her!" Rebecca roared.

"I have needs as a man, Rebecca and you couldn't fulfill those needs." he said nonchalantly.

"Oh, but our nine year old daughter can?" Rebecca said as she struggled to maintain her composure.  
**************

Zane picked up a thick tree branch as he continued following Diane along the secluded hiking trail that wrapped around the park.

Zane also has a Glock 17 pistol in his right pocket, Zane could barely contain his excitement as he followed for his unsuspecting prey.

Back at Rebecca's house, Nicolai and Rebecca are still arguing.

"The Police are going to be paying you a visit shortly, Nicolai." Rebecca said.

"You know, that's a real shame Rebecca, but I won't be the only one losing today." he said with a sinister looking grin on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rebecca inquired.

"Just wait and see." Nicolai said before he turned and walked out of Rebecca's house.

Diane has stopped to tie her left shoe, Zane took this time to catch up with her. He silently crept up behind Diane and grabbed the little girl from behind.

"Hey! Let me go!" Diane screeched, but Zane pointed the gun directly at Diane's right temple.

"Shut up, kid or I'll blow you away right here." Zane said with venom in his voice, Diane instantly stopped yelling.

"Good girl." Zane whispered as he caressed Diane's non-existent chest before he slipped his right hand down into Diane's pants and into her underwear. Diane began experiencing a flashback of what her Father had done to her, so she closed her eyes as tears slid down her face.

"Aww, you're crying." Zane said mockingly, then he holstered the gun and yanked off Diane's jeans and shoved the small girl to the ground before he took off his pants. Zane positioned himself between Diane's legs, Zane then started to push inside poor little Diane with his shaft's head.

"You ready for some major penetration, baby?"

"No please don't do this." Diane's plea fell on deaf ears as Zane rammed his cock to the hilt inside of the tiny girl. Diane screamed in total agony, tears erupted from her eyes.

"Please get out of me!" Diane tried to beg but with the hand over her mouth it just sounded mumbled.

A strong punch from Zane to the side of the girl's face made her cry out in pain. Diane felt utterly helpless, she wished her Mom was there to come to her rescue.

"Ooohh yeah baby girl, that's it...y-yeah!" Zane howled as he arched his back and climaxed, flooding Diane's body with his seed.

"Phew! That was intense." Zane said as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

Melinda goes home, her heart was still fluttering from her interaction with Jill in her office. In all her years, Melinda has never met anyone quite like Jill Valentine. The blonde is assertive and confident in her abilities. Melinda smiled at her next thought.

'_Jill is a total knockout.' _

Then Melinda thought of the perfect way to thank Jill for her help.

It has now been going on three hours and Diane still isn't home yet and it's starting to make Rebecca nervous, she calls her best friend Bethany and asks her to come over.

Bethany readily agrees and hurries over to Rebecca's place.

Bethany knocks on Rebecca's door, Rebecca quickly opens the door and lets her friend inside before hugging Bethany tightly and sobbing into her best friend's right shoulder.

"Where could she be, Bethany? This isn't like Diane, I'm worried sick." Rebecca said after taking a few calming breaths.

"It's going to be OK, 'Becca, we'll do everything we can to find Diane." Bethany said soothingly as she stroked Rebecca's hair gently.

"I hope you're right, Bethany." Rebecca said in a hoarse voice.

Jill is enjoying a nice long soak in the tub, her thoughts are focused on are centered around the lovely Melinda Warner, Jill just hoped the ebony goddess would return her feelings if she confessed them to her. This is a first for Jill, developing such strong feelings for someone who wasn't controlling or brainwashing her. In truth, Jill really wanted to see where this thing with Melinda will go if she opened up fully to her.

The ringing of her phone on the end table snapped Jill out of her thoughts, she answers it on the second ring - It was Melinda.

"Hello Melinda, what can I do for you?" Jill asked.

"Hello Jill, I... looked up your address and got your home number, I know I should've asked you flat out for it."

"It's OK, anyway, what's up?"

"I...was wondering have ever had crawfish gumbo before?"

"No, can't say that I have, why do you ask, Melinda?"

"I...make a fairly good crawfish gumbo. Would you like to try some of it?" Melinda asked nervously.

"I would love to try your cooking, Melinda." Jill said playfully.

The next day Jill arrived an hour before Fin and the others, Olivia and the others came in at eight o'clock on the nose, Liv smiled when she saw her partner already here and hard at work.

Just then Heather Moore, the Chief Of Detectives came into the room flanked by Captain Cragen.

"Benson, Valentine, a nine year old girl went missing from Central Park yesterday afternoon. I want you two to work on this case and nothing else until you find this kid." the older brunette said.

"Yes ma'am." Olivia and Jill reply in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Olivia and Jill pulled into the paved driveway of Rebecca Hubert's home a second behind Elliot and Munch, Olivia took a deep breath to steady her nerves before getting out of her car.

Liv walked up to the house, followed closely by Jill.

Olivia knocked on the polished wooden door. A petite auburn haired woman with chocolate brown eyes opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Police Miss, did you call about a missing child?"

"Not me, but my best friend Rebecca did, her daughter Diane didn't come home from school yesterday." the woman told Olivia as Elliot and Munch finally decided to join Olivia.

"Please come in Officers, my name is Bethany Anders and I've known Rebecca ever since the fourth grade, Diane is like my own child." Bethany says.

Olivia, Jill, Munch and Elliot follow Bethany into the living room, where they find Rebecca Hubert sitting on the couch.

"Rebecca, sweetie these are Police Officers. They're here about Diane." Bethany says softly.

Rebecca looks up at Olivia, her blue eyes were bloodshot from all the crying she had been doing since Diane didn't come home yesterday.

"Ms. Hebert, can you describe what your Daughter was wearing?" Olivia asked gently.

"Sh-she was wearing pink sweatpants, a black sweatshirt, and pink Dora The Explorer tennis shoes along her favorite pink book bag." Rebecca said as Bethany wraps a sympathetic arm around Rebecca.

"Where does Diane go to school?" Jill inquired.

"St. Vincent's." came a man's sudden reply, causing all heads to turn around.

"Nicolai." Rebecca hissed.

"Sir, Police, who are you?" Olivia asked.

"Nicolai Herbert, Diane's Father...and soon to Ex Husband of Rebecca." he said smugly.

Olivia could feel the arrogance radiating off the older man.

"Why are you here, Nicolai?" Rebecca said as she wiped her eyes.

"To see what New York's Finest has on _my _daughter's disappearance."

"We'll canvass the neighborhood." Elliot says, gently touching Munch's left shoulder.

Olivia hands Rebecca one of her cards and smiles warmly at her and Bethany.

"Mrs. Herbert, please call me if you think of anything."

"I...I will and Detective, thank you for caring."

"It's my job." Olivia said before leaving.

While Elliot and John canvassed the neighborhood Olivia got a call from Melinda asking if Jill was with her, Liv tells Melinda that Jill is right next to her.

"Great, could you send her to my office when you get back to the station?" the ebony woman asked.

"Sure, no problem." Olivia replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, I also called you to let you know that I got a DNA match to the sample found on Ayuko Kaiba."

"Who does the sample belong to?" Elliot asks.

"Zane Buchanan." Melinda read from her notes.

"Thanks Melinda." John says before Olivia ended the call.

The four Detectives returned to the 1-6, it's pretty close to lunch time, so after catching both Cragen and Cabot up on the case Jill went to see Melinda in her office, perplexed at why the Medical Examiner wanted to see her.

_'Maybe I crossed the line with her and she wants me to back off.'_

Jill drove over to the Morgue and knocked on the door to Melinda's office.

"Who is it?" Melinda asks.

"It's Jill, you asked to see me?" the blonde answers.

"Come in, Jill." Melinda said excitedly.

Jill opened the door and stepped into Melinda's office.

"What could she want to see Jill about?" Olivia said as did a criminal search for Zane Buchanan on her computer.

"Why does it matter to you, Liv?" Alex asks, making a point not to hide the resentment in her tone.

Olivia keeps her silence before diving back into her work.

Jill's blue eyes widened with surprise as she took in the sight in front of her, Melinda has her desk set up like a picnic table, on the table were two steaming hot bowls, spoons, napkins, and two bottles of water.

A large smile adorned Jill's face as she walked towards Melinda.

"What is all this, Melinda?" the blonde asks.

"Well, it's nearly lunch time and I thought that I would ask you to enjoy a nice intimate lunch with me." the ebony goddess replies.

Jill was still too shocked to speak, still smiling Jill walked over to the chair that Melinda was standing behind.

"Thank you, Melinda." Jill says as Melinda pushed in Jill's chair for her.

"This is the crawfish gumbo I told you about, I really hope you like it."

Grabbing her spoon, Jill scooped up a nice portion and put it in her mouth, instantly the robust myriad of flavors and spices ignited Jill's taste buds and tongue, filling her body with a warm and pleasant sensation.

"Well, how is it?" Melinda asked nervously.

Zane took Diane to the abandoned bread factory that his family ran for close to thirty years before his Mom's gambling and his Dad's drug habit drained all of the money that they had invested into the company, Zane had to drop out of art school and use his life-savings to buy the building, which was his Mother's dying wish.

Rebecca and Bethany sat by Rebecca's home phone waiting for word on Diane's whereabouts. As the minutes stretched into hours, Rebecca worried that she would never see her darling little girl again.

Melinda watched as Jill happily devoured and savored her gumbo, never before had Melinda seen someone enjoy her cooking so.

"Thank you, Melinda for lunch, that gumbo of yours was fantastic." Jill complimented.

Melinda's heart soared at that moment.

"I-I'm glad liked it, Jill."

Jill stepped closer to Melinda, taking her left hand and gazing longingly into her eyes. Neither woman dared to speak, Melinda's heart was racing, the pounding was so intense that the older woman could feel it in her ears.

The air suddenly became heavy with a strange energy, it wasn't a bad energy, more like an energy akin to a thunderstorm or a raging wildfire. Both Jill and Melinda could feel this mysterious force pulsing throughout their bodies.

Blue eyes met brown ones as Jill and Melinda held one another with their gazes, both women were desperate to do something, they just couldn't will themselves to be the one that made that all important first move.

Melinda lightly gripped Jill's hand that the blonde had just dropped from hers, then with a gentle tug, Melinda pulls Jill even closer and into a hot, passionate kiss. Melinda's kiss made Jill see stars for a moment before Jill began returning Melinda's kiss.

Olivia looked around the squad room, but Jill wasn't there. the brunette glanced at Alex, who was giving her a death glare.

"I do believe that our good Doctor Warner invited Jill to have lunch with her in her office." Munch says with his usual theatrics.

"She's wh-where?" Liv asked, rage instantly contorting her face.

Meanwhile, in Central Park... a man and his sister were jogging through a wooded area of the park when they came upon Diane's discarded pink backpack, the woman, Torrie Jameson quickly pulls out her phone and calls the police.

Seething with rage, Olivia stormed out of the Squad Room.

Melinda slowly pulled back from Jill, breathless, but happy nonetheless.

"I-I've never been kissed like that before."

"I take that as a compliment, Doctor Warner." Jill says teasingly.

Melinda gripped Jill's shirt tightly and pulled the blonde to her, surprising Jill with her boldness.

"That is how I wanted you to take it, Detective Valentine." Melinda said in a low voice.

She moved in, intent on giving Jill another kiss when Olivia swung Melinda's office door open and glared at both Jill and Melinda.


	5. Chapter 5: Self-Inflicted Wound

**Chapter 5: Self-Inflicted Wound**

"Olivia, what are you doing here?" Melinda asks, unconsciously leaning against Jill's chest, seeking the blonde's protection.

"Stopping whatever this is from going on." the brunette growled as John, Alex, Elliot, and Fin all show up.

"Come on Liv, we don't have time for this, you all are still on a case, or did you forget-?" Alex said, but is silenced by Olivia when she drew back and slapped her blonde lover hard across the face.

"Shut up!" Olivia screams as both Melinda and Jill go to the injured blonde's side, "Alex, are you OK?" Melinda asks as she pulls Alex to the side, Jill cut her eyes at the statuesque blonde.

"You think that you're hot stuff, huh Rookie, looks like I'm gonna have to humble you too." Olivia snapped.

"Hey, stop it, Liv." Elliot said angrily, just then Fin's phone rang it was Cragen.

"Yes Cap, she's here with us now. OK, we're on our way back now." Fin says before ending the call.

"What's up, partner?" Munch inquires.

"The Captain wants all of us back, said something new just came up."

Everyone left Melinda's office, save for Jill. Alone once again, the two women look lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Promise me that you'll be careful out there." Melinda says, her voice cracking just a little.

Jill smiled and wrapped her strong arms around the older woman and just held her.

Melinda breathed in Jill's scent, she wished that they could stay like this.

Jill and the others return to the precinct and to Cragen's office.

"What's the breaking news, Captain?" Jill asked.

'Brownnoser.' Liv thought, rolling her eyes.

"Diane's backpack was found in the southern part of Central Park a while ago."

Hearing this filed Jill with hope, suddenly Olivia's phone buzzed, , Detective Benson." she said.

"Hi Detective Benson, it's Ayuko, I've been discharged from the hospital, but my Father had my car towed and now I am stranded, could you come and pick me up please?"

"Sure Ayuko, I'd be happy to." Olivia said enthusiastically. Liv jumped up and grabbed her keys and leather jacket and rushed out of the squad room.

"Valentine, go back her up." Cragen says.

"Yes Sir." Jill says before taking off after Olivia.

"Why are you following me, Jill?" Olivia said irritatedly.

"Captain's orders." the snapped in reply.

Zane is watching Ayuko from a nearby alley, his blue eyes glowing with rage as he gripped his knife tighter in his right hand.

"I...told her not to go to the police or I'd kill her and her family." he growled underneath the hood of his black hoodie. He watched as Ayuko exited Mercy Hospital and headed to a nearby bus stop to wait for Olivia to come and pick her up.

Zane followed Ayuko closely until she passed an alley, it was here that Zane pounced.

He charged Ayuko and blindsided her, dazed Ayuko was on the ground holding her head as Zane dragged the semi-conscious woman into the alley where he sliced Ayuko's jeans open, revealing her blue satin panties.

"I told you what would happen if you went to the cops!" Zane screamed as he put the knife against Ayuko's jugular, the deadly instrument was firmly in Zane's left hand, with his right hand he yanks off Ayuko's panties before unzipping his pants and pulling them down, followed swiftly by his boxers.

"I'm gonna give you one last ride before I ice ya, sweet mama." Zane said as he laid the knife down.  
He crawled on top of Ayuko, and had his hand down into her womanhood, Ayuko tried to pull away, to no avail.

Ayuko stopped fighting only to have Zane's fingers suddenly at her slit. Ayuko didn't understand how she could be so wet as his fingertips easily slid along her pussy lips.

When Zane's fingers found her clit, Ayuko gasped. He smiled and wiggled his finger. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying to fight off the rush of pleasure. She retreated inside her mind- to thoughts of Olivia Benson, her beautiful and courageous protector.

"No... no..." Ayuko tried to cry out, but could only hiss in a hoarse whisper.

Zane dropped onto her. His hips pressed her thighs wide apart. He lowered himself until the hard muscles of his chest flattened her swollen breasts. His face reached hers. His tongue licked her lips. She jerked her head away. His tongue found her ear. Then his erection was at her entrance, sliding up and down. She tried not to think about his cock, its big fleshy head. She tried not to feel the pleasure as his cock head rubbed up and down over her clitoris.

Ayuko felt in despair as her body responded, arching her back, tilting her hips. She knew what was going to happen.

There was nothing she could do. Zane felt the change and responded by arching his own back, then flexing his hips forward.

Ayuko gasped as his cock slid effortlessly inside. She quivered. His cock was so much bigger than his fingers. Her mouth opened and she caught her breath as he sank deeper and deeper, farther than anything had ever been inside her.

She winced when Zane's cock head bumped, too long for her. And still he pressed into her. She felt muscles she didn't know she had working inside her, stretching her, for him.

And then he was pulling out. A long, slow emptying, a draining. Ayuko was suddenly filled with even more despair, tears welling up, rolling down the sides of her face. Insane and out of control, but then she saw Olivia, Her Olivia running towards them with her gun drawn along with her partner, Jill Valentine.

"Get off her, now!" Liv ordered Zane.

"Look lady, this is my-." Zane said, trying to lie, but Ayuko cut him off.

"He's the guy that raped me before, Detectives!" Ayuko shouts.

"Get off of her, I won't say it again." Olivia said in a dark tone.

Zane could tell that Olivia was dead serious, he pulled out of Ayuko, grabbed his boxers and pants and put them back on while Ayuko tried to fix her ruined pants. Olivia hurried over to Ayuko.

"Ayuko, are you OK?" Liv asked, her brown eyes brimming with concern.

"Y-yes, now that you're here Detective Benson." Ayuko whimpered.

"It's all right now Ayuko, I'm here and you're safe." Liv whispered before standing up and turning to go back to her car to get Ayuko and sheet, when suddenly- Zane lunged at Ayuko, Olivia sees this and pushed Ayuko out of the way, but Jill got in front of her as Zane stabbed Jill in the chest.

"No, Detective!" Ayuko screamed, Jill gasped and fell to the ground, Zane smiled at his handiwork. He then knelt down next to Jill.

"I'm gonna have so much fun doing the same thing to Ayuko here next time." Zane said before running away.

Ayuko looked down at Jill as she cradled the blonde's head in her lap.

"Why did you save me?" Ayuko asked tearfully.

"It's...my j-job, Ayuko." Jill whispered as two nurses came rushing out of the hospital with a gurney.

"Step aside Miss." one of the nurses said to Ayuko.

Ayuko did as she was instructed and let the nurses take Jill inside, leaving a Ayuko and a stunned Olivia standing outside.

Ayuko is sitting in the Waiting Room with Olivia when Elliot Stabler, Fin, Munch, Melinda Warner, and Alex came running into the hospital.

"Where is Jill?" Stabler asked Ayuko as Alex and Munch sat next to Ayuko.

"S-Surgery, the prick that raped me stabbed her, the doctor said that the blade missed Jill's heart by an eighth of an inch on the right." Ayuko said as she looked down at her blood-stained shirt, just then Koji, Reiko, and Saton came into the waiting room.

"Ayuko, what happened now?" Koji asked, clearly aggravated.

"Detective Valentine was stabbed...protecting me." Ayuko said, looking at her Mother.

"Pathetic, you and her. She was a fool to try and protect an immoral harlot like you." Koji snapped.

"Koji, show some respect, that woman saved our daughter." Reiko said.

Elliot was about to set Koji straight, but Ayuko beat him to the punch. She stood up, squared her shoulders and bored her gaze into her Father.

"How dare you talk about Detective Valentine like that, Dad. She saved my life...Not that it means anything to you or anyone else in the family. Detective Valentine is lying in there because of me, but she doesn't blame me for her condition."

Melinda was in tears and was being comforted by Alex, who is gently rubbing her back.

"Don't worry Melinda, Jill will pull through just fine."

Returning to the bread factory he's still keeping Diane, Zane is in a complete rage, throwing boxes all over the place and screaming at the top of his lungs, seeing this terrifies Diane even more.

Just then Doctor Amelia Cameron walked into the waiting room.

"Family for Jill Valentine." she says. Ayuko, Melinda, Fin, Alex, Munch, and Elliot all stand up.

"How is she, Doctor?" Ayuko asked.

"Detective Valentine was incredibly fortunate, the knife's blade missed her heart by an eighth of an inch, though she did loose one pint of blood, we were able to replace it."

"Thank God." Ayuko said.

"She's in Recovery now, you can all go and see her if you'd like, but please only two at a time."

Hearing this filled Melinda with joy, but also dread. Her body suddenly felt extremely heavy and she thought that she was going to pass out, thankfully though Alex was there to catch her.

After composing herself, Melinda followed Dr. Cameron into Jill's hospital room, Melinda smiled when she sees Jill Valentine - alive and awake in the hospital bed.

"Hey." Jill said.

"Hi." Melinda said shyly.

"I have rounds to do, if Ms. Valentine needs anything page the desk nurse." Dr. Cameron said before leaving the room.

Melinda walked over and sat down in the chair next to Jill's bed, then she gently takes Jill's left hand in her right hand and squeezes it gently.

"I was so worried Jill, I-I thought that I would lose you."

"Melinda, what are you saying?" Jill inquired, Melinda stood up and leaned over the injured blonde and cautiously placed a kiss on Jill's lips.

"I'm in love with you, Jill Valentine." Ayuko whispered.

Zane went home,he took a shower and waited for his girlfriend Lori Mason to get home, he sat down on the couch with a bottle of Bud Ice and turned on the news.

"I am pleased to report that NYPD Special Victims Unit Detective Jill Valentine is recovering nicely after she was stabbed by a rapist earlier today while assisting a victim." the female reporter said. Rage swept over Zane as he hurled the bottle against the wall and kicked the TV over, promptly destroying the appliance.

"She's still alive!? That cop bitch is tougher than I thought."


End file.
